Some sporting equipment may require a wheeled vehicle for transportation. For example, kayaks may be transported to a river or lake on a wheeled kayak cart. Prior to launching the kayak on water, the kayak cart is removed from the kayak and may be stored on the kayak. The kayak cart may have a frame that is collapsible to reduce the size of the cart when not in use. In another example, an individual playing golf can carry his golf bag on his shoulder, with a golf pull cart or an electric golf cart. Golf pull carts typically have a frame to which two wheels for moving the cart are attached. The frame may also include a handle that is held by an individual for balancing, pulling or pushing the cart, and a platform or base for mounting the individual's golf bag. The frame may be collapsible to reduce the size of the pull cart when not in use for storage and/or transportation.